


Calcetines de Gelatina

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Solo en la última línea XD), Dom/sub Undertones, Feet, Fluff, M/M, Pies, calcetines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry llega a casa y se encuentra con que Draco lleva puestos unos calcetines peculiares.





	Calcetines de Gelatina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Floppy Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291579) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 

> Escrito en inglés para una prompt que recibí en Tumblr :3

—Merlín, tus calcetines son ridículos.

Draco levantó la vista de su libro. Le lanzó una mirada a sus calcetines, y después otra a Harry, arqueando una ceja.

—Tu pelo también y no voy por ahí recordándotelo. 

—¡No, pero en serio, míralos! —Harry cerró la puerta de casa, dejó su abrigo en el reposabrazos y se sentó en el sofá al lado de los pies de Draco—. ¿De dónde los has sacado? Nunca los había visto. —Tiró de la punta de uno de ellos, observando la forma en la que se retorcía alrededor del pie de Draco. Los calcetines eran tan grandes que se habían dado la vuelta, probablemente al cambiar Draco de postura mientras leía.

Draco movió los dedos bajo la mano de Harry y apartó el pie, poniendo mala cara. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa.

—Estaban entre las mantas que nos dio la señora Weasley el otro día. Tenía frío y no me apetecía subir al dormitorio a por mi varita, ¿vale? Ahora déjame en paz; estoy intentando leer.

—Ohh, ¿te los tejió Molly? ¡No puedes decirme eso y esperar que los ignore! Deberías dejar que Ron te viera con ellos puestos, podría morir feliz. 

Harry estaba apretando el pulgar del pie de Draco con dos dedos, moviendo la tela del calcetín alrededor de él. Draco le dio con el libro en la mano, marcando la página en la que se había quedado con un dedo. 

—¡Se moriría de la maldición que yo le lanzaría, y eres un idiota si te atreves a dudarlo! 

—Siento no poder tomarte demasiado en serio, pero es que estos calcetines son tan…

—Por el amor de… —Draco dejó el libro en la mesita y apoyó las piernas en el regazo de Harry, apretando uno de sus pies contra el centro de su pecho. Lo hizo con un bufido de irritación, como si no pudiera creerse que Harry le hiciera llegar a tales extremos para cerrar el pico—. Entonces quítamelos —instó, hundiéndose más en los cojines.

—Pero me gus…

—Con la boca, Harry. —Su voz sonó más baja. Más profunda—. Vamos.

Sin aliento, y con una sonrisa que podía sentir volviéndose más y más aturdida, Harry obedeció la orden de Draco.


End file.
